Going back to Practice
by Kuroo187
Summary: Summary: Kageyama sprains his ankle during practice and Hinata is the one who escorts him to the infirmary. Kageyama who says he's okay wants to go back to practice but the nurse said that he should rest. Now it is on Hinata to keep the stubborn Setter from doing something stupid. Warning: This fanfic contians fluff and tickling.


**Going back to Practice**

 **This is a Haikyuu fanfic.**  
 **The anime/manga and all characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Kageyama sprains his ankle during practice and Hinata is the one who escorts him to the infirmary. Kageyama who says he's okay wants to go back to practice but the nurse said that he should rest. Now it is on Hinata to keep the stubborn Setter from doing something stupid.  
 **Warning:** This fanfiction contains fluff and tickling.

* * *

Everyone stopped in their tracks when a dull impact could be heard and they all looked to the net where Karasunos genius Setter was crunching down, holding his hands against his ankle, a painful expression showing on his face.

"Kageyama, are you okay?" asked Sugawara worriedly and hurried over to the teen to look at his injury. He smiled encouragingly at Kageyama before sitting down beside him and exaimed the other setters leg.

"Ahhh sorry Kageyama, I should have paid more attention. Please forgive me for bumping into you." apologized Asahi quickly. He had accidentally crashed together with the first year while trying to block the ball that Tanaka had spiked their way over the net.

"Seems a bit red and swollen but nothing serious. You should still think about taking a break and cool it a bit. Can you stand?" Sugawara hold his hand out for Kageyama who was still crunching down on the ground.

"Yes it's okay. I can still play." muttered the raven head as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he stretchered his hand out for his senpai. Sugawara slowly pulled him up and Kageyama gritted his teeth when pain shoot through his leg as he accidentally put a little too much weight on it. He wavered for a short moment, his leg nearly giving in but Kageyama managed to avoid sinking right back down onto the gym floor and quickly looked if everyone had seen his little moment of weakness but it seemed like no one had noticed just how much his ankle really hurts.

Everyone was relieved as they saw their setter standing up, seeming to be fine but there was one pair of eyes who Kageyama couldn't fool with his act.

"You are a lair." said an angry Hinata who walked with fast steps up to his partner who looked at him with surprise, not accustomed to see the orange haired boy this angry. Hinata scrunched down in front of the raven head, took his foot carefully in his hand and carefully exaimed Kageyamas ankle before the other could even open his mouth in protest.

"You have to go to the infirmary." said the orange haired boy as let go of Kageyamas leg and looked with a serious expression over to their captain, waiting for permission.

"Wait a moment Hinata. He said he's fine so it should be okay." said Ennoshita from the side, trying to sound calming but it feels on deaf ears.

"He's clearly not fine!" exclaimed Hinata with determination in his voice as he turned around to his senpai.

"And how will you know that?" asked Tsukishima from the side, who was getting interested what made the ginger so certain of Kageyama not being able to play.

"That idiot can't even stand on his leg right and still wants to continue playing. Didn't you see how he swayed while standing up? I bet he has sprained his ankle while landing in the wrong way." said the energetic boy not minding the glare that his dark haired partner was giving him and looking at the others who where staring at him with surprised expressions.

"Would you escort him to the infirmary then, Hinata?" asked Daichi with a small smile on his lips. It was really beyond him how the boy managed to see things that no one of them had even registered in this short time. It seemed that Hinata really kept an eye on his partner all the time.

Hinata nodded eagerly, all seriousness was like washed away from his face as he grinned widely at his captain.

"I will take care of him Daichi-san." beamed the ginger in his captains direction before he grabbed Kageyamas wrist.

"And you come with me, we're going to the infirmary now.", ordered Hinata and pulled the other boy in direction of the gym door, but still careful so his partner wouldn't hurt himself further.

Kageyama who was completely unable to cope with what had just happen managed to stutter a "D-dumbass Hinata! Slow down!", before he stepped after the little wing spiker out of the gym.

"Well... that was..." begun Asahi who was still looking at the door where his kohais had just before Tanaka interrupted him.

"Haha that was hilarious! Did you see Kageyamas expression? He was completely shocked hahaha." cackled the second year and wiped a tear out of his eye from laughing so much. Sugawara chuckled while Daichi just rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, let's continue practice." said their captain while turning around to the rest of the team and clapped with his hands.

In the meanwhile Hinata had somehow managed to escort a cursing and lightly limping Tobio to the infirmary.

The orange haired boy knocked on the door before he walked into the room, still holding Kageyama by the hand, seeming to not let go of it so soon and dragged the taller boy behind him.

"Hello?" asked the smaller teen and looked around the room. Kageyama quickly pulled his hand out of Hinatas grip just in time before a kind looking woman with a white walked over.

"Ah hello you two." she greeted and showed them a kind smile. " How can I help you?"

"Kageyama seemed to have injured his ankle during practice." exclaimed Hinata and pointed over to the blue eyed boy who huffed at him with a blush on his face.

The school nurse chuckled at the behavior of the two boys in front of her.

"If you would please sit down here Kageyama-kun" she said and lead him over to a chair. She carefully exaimed his ankle and asked him if he needed pain killer or anything else which the Setter declined, saying that it didn't hurt that much.

"I will call your parents so they can get you, it's better if you don't walk home like this. You should also rest a bit and be careful, try not putting too much weight on your leg. And sport has to wait until the swelling gets better. Oh and Hinata-kun, - over there you can find an ointment against swellings, bandages and an ice pack. If you would be so kind and get them while I'm away you would be a big help. Do you think you can bandage your friend here alone or would you like to wait till I'm here and let me do it?"

"I can do that, thank you for your help Sensei." said Hinata and beamed at her. She smiled while watching how the raven head glared from the side at his tiny and energetic friend. Those two seemed to get along really well.

"Make sure that he keeps resting Hinata-kun." were the last words she said and winked at the smaller boy before stepping out of the room.

Hinata turned around to Kageyama who was still sitting on the chair and he had to grin when he saw a pout on the younger teens face.

"Ah come on Kageyama. Don't look like it's the end of the world!" complained Hinata playfully as he helped the grumpy setter to get up and walk over to one of the beds that where standing near the windows.

Kageyama just huffed again as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Why did he have to get helped by Hinata out of all people?

"As if you have the right to talk. You aren't the one who can't play for a few weeks Dumbass Hinata..." muttered the raven head slightly pissed of.

"Huuuh? Why are you being such a grumpy meanie now?" asked Hinata who was kneeling in front of the other boy and currently busy with applying the ointment on Kageyamas ankle.

"Tts" was all that came from the raven head and let Hinata complete his task in silence.

After a few moments in silence where Hinata carefully wrapped the bandages around Kageyamas ankle he stood up when he was done and eyed his work. He had done a pretty good job, the bandage was skillfully wrapped around Kageyamas foot but Hinata didn't have much time to admire his good work because the taller boy suddenly set his feet on the ground, trying to get up.

"Wait wait wait! What are you doing?" asked Hinata in panic and stemmed his small hands against Kageyamas board chest, pushing the other teen back, forcing him to sit down again.

"I'm gonna watch practice." said the raven head as he glared up at Hinata who was now standing in front of him, hindering him from getting of off the bed.

"Didn't you listen what Sensei said? You should rest!" exclaimed Hinata and had to stem against Kageyama with all his weight when the later made another attempt to go back to practice.

"Move. Now. Dumbass!" cursed Kageyama as he tried to shake the smaller boy of. It should be easy since Hinata was much smaller and weaker than him, but right now when he had to be careful with his foot and also sitting on a bed instead of standing made it surprisingly hard to push the smaller boy away. Hinata seemed to be a bit stronger than he actually looked...

Hinata on the other hand gritted his teeth as he used all his power to keep Kageyama from standing up. He could feel how he slowly but clearly couldn't hold up against Kageyama even when he was trying his best to keep his stupid friend from leaving the infirmary.

The orange haired boy thought hard about what he could do to keep his injured partner in the infirmary when an idea popped into his mind. He quickly let up from the taller boy's chest and grabbed his legs instead.

Kageyama yelled out in surprise when he lost balance and feel with his back onto the bed when Hinata suddenly lifted his legs, making him fall back. Before Kageyama could do anything, the smaller boy had quickly climbed on the bed and on top of him, trapping him.

"What the heck are you doing, Baka!?" shouted Kageyama angrily when he couldn't move anymore with the other teen on top of him.

"I'm only doing this because you are being stupid!" yelled Hinata back a faint blush on his face.

"Huuuh? Who do you think you are calling stupid, Dumbass?" growled Kageyama as he shot Hinata on of his infamous death glares.

"You obviously Bakageyama! And now stay still." came the blunt answer from the smaller boy who didn't let himself being imitated by his partner scary expression.

"Let. Me. Go. Hinata."

"No." said Hinata, intent on not letting Kageyama walk around when Sensei said that he should rest.

Kageyama growled again before he tried to push Hinata of off him but the smaller boy had seen trough him, grabbed Kageyamas hands with his and leaned forward just in time, successfully pinning the larger boy down before the later could try pushing him off again.

"If you don't stop I have to take drastic measures Bakageyama!" said Hinata with an unnormal serious tone in his voice but Kageyama didn't even thought of giving in.

"Just let me watch practice Dumbass." spat the raven head when he tried to get Hinatas hands off him.

"Now you've done it." said Hinata and let suddenly go of Kageyamas hands. The younger teen looked questioningly at the other boy before he barked out a surprised laugh.

"Whahat thehehe- AH! Ahaha Hinataha!" came it from the surprised raven head when tiny hands grabbed his hips and started squeezing and drilling their thumbs into his hip bones which lead to Kageyama throwing his head back onto the mattress when deep belly laughter escaped him.

"That's for pissing me off." said Hinata with a grin on his face as he started to mercilessly tickle attack Kageyama who could do nothing but trash and laugh under him.

"D-dumbahahahas! Gehehet off!" cackled Kageyama and arched his back when Hinata started attacking his ribs, digging his fingers in between the sensitive bones, clawing and squeezing at Kageyamas rib cage with skillful movements of his hands which made the Setter squirm and kicking his legs out in reflex.

Hinatas grin widened when Kageyama was trying to press his arms down to trap his hands but the brown eye's boy was too fast and simply moved to another spot.

"Aahaha nohohoo. N-not thehere you idihihaha " Kageyamas laughter turned brighter and higher as the tickling fingers wandered in direction of his abdomen and he couldn't even bring out complete words anymore.

"Huh? You mean here?" teased Hinata with a smirk on his face and let his fingers dance all over Kageyamas quivering tummy as the later weakly tried to catch the spikers devious hands.

"Stohohohop ahaha", pressed the taller teen through his laughter and shook his head from side to side when Hinatas hands formed into a claw like shape and vibrated all over his abdomen, making him arch his back.

"Why? Does it tickle too much? Is the big bad Kageyama too ticklish?" asked Hinata teasingly. It was really funny to see the serious setter laughing and giggling like a little kid. Hinata thought that fact that Kageyama out of all people would be this tickling was endearing.

"Ihaha I kihihill youhuh." said Kageyama when the smaller boy started tickling his sides, squeezing and wiggling his fingers against the thin shirt that Kageyama was wearing and which was all messy and creased due to his trashing and squirming.

"Nah, I don't think so" came it simply from the smaller teen and he promptly shoved his hands under Kageyamas shirt to get bare skin.

Kageyamas laughter turned to bright giggles which Hinata had never heard before.

"Ahahaha Hinata, s-stoho pleheha" was all Kageyama could bring out between his giggles and when Hinata looked surprised at the setters, not having expect him to actually plead him to stop, he saw that the younger boy was near his limits. Hinata then decides to finish it with a final blow.

He took a deep breath before he grabbed the end of Kageyamas shirt, pushed it up, his head rushing down and he blew the biggest raspberry he could manage right onto Kageyamas bellybutton.

"AH! NOHOHOHO! Stohohop H-hinataha." screamed the raven head before silent laughter shook his body and the first tears from laughing so much rolled down his reddened cheeks.

Hinata had stopped and looked down at his heavy breathing friend and partner, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Will you still try to go to practice?" asked the ginger as he stared intensely at the other teen.

"N-no." answered Kageyama, still panting.

"Good." said Hinata and smiled brightly at Kageyama before he climbed down from the other boy and sat down beside him.

"Kageyama-kun, your mother waits at the entrance for you." said the nurse who was walking into the room, just after Hinata had sat down.

"Are you okay Kageyama-kun? Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?" asked the woman when she saw that the boys cheeks where red and it looked like he had cried a bit.

"I-I'm okay Sensei." stammered the teen and a faint blush showing his face, Hinata next to him trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Then get better soon. Would you help him Hinata-kun?"

"Sure, no problem Sensei. Thanks again." said Hinata before helping Kageyama up and walking out of the infirmary.

"You are so stupid, Dumbass" murmured Kageyama when he and Hinata walked down the hallway, his arm around the smaller boys shoulder and leaning on him as he tried to put not too much weight on his injured foot.

"But not as stupid as you Bakeyama." countered Hinata and so they made their way out of the school building, Kageyama leaning on Hinata, both constantly bickering.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
